1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf swing aids and more particularly pertains to a new golf swing plane trainer for affording a sensation when a golf club is swung improperly, thereby prompting corrective action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf swing aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf swing aids heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf swing aids include U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,646; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,483; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,283; U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,325; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,225; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,850.
In these respects, the golf swing plane trainer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed; for the purpose of affording a sensation when a golf club is swung improperly, thereby prompting corrective action.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of golf swing aids now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new golf swing plane trainer construction wherein the same can be utilized for affording a sensation when a golf club is swung improperly, thereby prompting corrective action.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new golf swing plane trainer apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the golf swing aids mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new golf swing plane trainer which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art golf swing aids, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention is adapted for use with a golf club having a shaft with a head on a bottom end thereof and a free top end. A mount including a cap defined by a top face and a flexible peripheral side wall coupled to a periphery of the top face and extending therefrom. As such, an interior space and an open bottom are defined for receiving the top end of the shaft of the golf club. The top face of the mount has a post fixedly coupled thereto which extends upwardly therefrom in coaxial relationship with the shaft of the golf club. Also included is a housing constructed from a transparent material. As shown in FIG. 2, the housing includes a hollow lower hemisphere. Further, a member is fixedly coupled to an apex of the lower hemisphere and extending therefrom in coaxial relationship therewith. Such member is further pivotally connected to the post of the mount. The housing further includes a hollow upper hemisphere snappily connected to the lower hemisphere to define a full sphere. The lower and upper hemispheres further include an annular recess formed in an interior surface thereof, wherein the annular recess resides within a plane which includes an axis of the post and member. As best shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a gyro assembly is shown to include a shaft having a stator fixedly mounted on a central extent thereof. A rotor is rotatably mounted about the stator for rotating with respect to the stator upon the receipt of power. A substantially orb-shaped flywheel is mounted on the rotor about an axis which coincides with the shaft. As best shown in FIG. 3, a pair of cylindrical batteries are mounted on diametrically opposed points on the flywheel about axes which are parallel with the shaft. A reed switch is mounted on the gyro assembly. Such reed switch is further connected between the batteries and the rotor for supplying power to the rotor and rotating the flywheel upon the closing thereof. Finally, the gyro assembly includes an annular slider ring. Ends of the shaft of the gyro assembly are coupled to diametrically opposed points thereon. As such, the flywheel of the gyro assembly rotates about an axis which remains in perpendicular relationship with an axis about which the slider ring is formed. In use, the gyro assembly is removably situated within the housing. When the gyro assembly is situated in the proximity of a magnetic slider, the reed switch of the gyro assembly is adapted to close and the flywheel spins. As such, a user feels a sensation upon the golf club being swung improperly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new golf swing plane trainer apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the golf swing aids mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new golf swing plane trainer which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art golf swing aids, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new golf swing plane trainer which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new golf swing plane trainer which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new golf swing plane trainer which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such golf swing plane trainer economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf swing plane trainer which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf swing plane trainer for affording a sensation when a golf club is swung improperly, thereby prompting corrective action.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf swing plane trainer that is adapted for use with a golf club having a shaft with, a head on a bottom end thereof and a free top end. Also included is a gyro assembly mounted on the free top end of the golf club. As such, a user feels a sensation upon the golf club being swung improperly.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.